Despedida de soltero
by Fallingtoyourfeet
Summary: Adrien va a casarse por un mandato de su padre, y Ladybug decide darle una despedida de soltero en su última noche libre. LEMON. Fluff. Semi AU. Ladrien, Adrienette.


Adrien se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hotel, donde pasaría su última noche de "libertad". Todavía no podía creer que se casaría solamente para complacer a su padre una vez más; continuaba sin entender por qué su insistencia en que se casara justamente con Chloé, pero la forma en que lo había hecho le había hecho saber que esto era algo que tenía que hacer si quería estar en buenos términos con su padre. ¿Por qué Chloé? Se lo preguntaba todas las noches desde el compromiso, pero ahora ya no tenía tiempo para preguntárselo, pues una boda digna del rey más rico de la Tierra lo esperaba mañana mismo.

Se sentía derrotado, frustrado y con el corazón roto por tener que casarse con una mujer que lo irritaba profundamente con cada palabra que salía de su boca, y también por tener que forzosamente olvidarse del amor de su vida. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de confesar su amor verdadero, y ya tenía que enterrarlo en el cajón lleno de sus sueños frustrados.

Se dirigió al minibar para servirse un vaso de whisky, sabiendo que no podría tomarse más de uno. De otra forma, no podría soportar fingir felicidad mañana, ni soportaría a su futura esposa todo el día a su lado con la resaca. Aunque era consciente de que tenía opción en este asunto del casamiento, él quería hacer feliz a su padre; quizás de ésta forma volvería a ser el de antes.

El rubio volvió a la cama en cuanto terminó de beber su bebida, recostándose en ella con los ojos cerrados. Ya no podría hablar con Ladybug de la misma forma, ni siquiera como Chat Noir, pues no sería justo tratar de enamorarla cuando no puede ofrecerle absolutamente nada.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un ruido en la habitación, y su boca se abrió de par en par al ver lo que había pasado. Ladybug se encontraba de pie frente a él, en el balcón de su suite. Rápidamente se puso de pie, y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ¿acaso había tomado demasiado alcohol?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ladybug?—preguntó todavía atónito.

—Supe que te casarás mañana.—le contestó sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de descubrir si ese momento es real.— ¿Debería felicitarte?

—No.—le contestó con un suspiro.—He recibido muchas felicitaciones...yo creo que deberían darme sus condolencias.—rió con ironía, sentándose otra vez en la cama.

—¿No quieres casarte, entonces?—su gesto lo ponía nervioso. Nunca la había visto tan seria, sin ninguna emoción aparente.

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo querría?

—¿No amas a tu prometida? ¿A Chloé?

—No.—entonces, sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió ser sincero.—Siempre te he amado a ti, Ladybug.

—Pero vas a casarte con Chloé...

—¿Crees que yo pude decidir sobre eso? Mi padre insistió.

—Y tu supuesto amor por mí no es suficiente para oponerte a él y dejarlo todo.—lo acusó, cruzándose de brazos. Adrien se puso de pie, completamente enfurecido.

—Claro que lo es, pero, ¿cómo podría saber si vale la pena? ¿Qué pasaría si yo dejo todo por ti, y tú me dices que te gusta alguien más?

—Al parecer, no valgo lo suficiente para ti como para intentarlo.

No pudo soportarlo más, la tomó por la cintura y la besó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Su enojo rápidamente se convirtió en pasión, y estalló como los fuegos artificiales de Año Nuevo por todo su cuerpo. Ladybug entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, pegando todo su curvilíneo cuerpo contra el suyo propio. Inmediatamente sintió la dureza en su entrepierna, y un pequeño gemido resonó en su garganta. ¿Cómo es posible que esté excitado solo con la forma en que su cuerpo se siente sobre el suyo? Chloé ha intentado millones de veces sin éxito que él tuviera una erección; sin embargo, es evidente que su cuerpo y corazón saben lo que quieren, y no se trata exactamente de la prometida que su padre consiguió para él.

Se sorprendió cuando Ladybug se separó de él, para luego darle un pequeño empujón, tirándolo así en la cama. Llevó sus manos a su espalda para después quitarse su traje, revelando lentamente su piel y una exquisita ropa interior roja que Adrien no podía esperar a quitar. No pudo evitar llevar su mano a su entrepierna por encima de su jean ante la sensual escena, aunque la heroína se la quitó en cuanto terminó de desvestirse. Subió sobre él, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y arrodillándose sobre él, retomando su pasional beso, y desabrochando con rapidez los botones de su camisa. Se la quitó rápidamente sin problemas, sin querer separar sus labios ni su lengua de la suya. Mientras tanto, sus caderas se rozaban frenéticamente, excitándolos con cada roce. Adrien no soportó más no tocarla, y subió una de sus manos por todo su cuerpo hasta instalarla en uno de sus senos, masajeándolo y pinchándolo por sobre el sujetador. Ladybug gimió, aunque no lo dejó hacerlo por mucho tiempo, moviéndose solo un poco para poder quitarle su jean y su bóxer. Después de hacerlo, le dio una mirada llena de deseo, lujuria y hambre que le quitó toda la cordura que le quedaba. Prácticamente le arrancó esa ropa interior tan sexy que llevaba, y la recostó sobre la cama, dispuesta a penetrarla de tal forma que ella jamás olvidaría esta noche, al igual que él. No quería lastimarla entrando en ella sin la suficiente preparación, pero ya no podía esperar más, y por la mirada que Ladybug le daba, ella se encontraba en la misma situación. La embistió lentamente, causándoles un gemido a ambos, y la evidencia de su excitación lo rodeó. La embistió con lentitud al principio, pero pronto ese ritmo se hizo demasiado tortuoso, y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Sus gemidos resonaban por toda la suite, y el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose solo lo excitaba más. Ladybug gimió cada vez más alto, y sus paredes comenzaron a estrecharse cada vez más, para después soltarlo cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo. Él la siguió en el mismo destino, llenándola con su semen.

Se recostó en la cama a su lado, tratando de recuperar al aliento, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y la atraía a su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo; por fin hizo algo que él quería hacer, y no algo que _debía_ hacer.

—Eso fue tan...wow.—trató de expresar con la respiración aún agitada.

—Mi intención en un principio era decirte algo, Adrien...—le confesó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, y acariciando uno de sus pectorales con el dedo índice.—Yo quería decirte que...yo siempre te he amado. Desde ese día de lluvia...

—¿Día de lluvia? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó todavía aturdido por su confesión de amor. Entonces, una pequeña luz roja invadió la habitación, dejando a Marinette en lugar de Ladybug. Ella se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda. Adrien seguía atónito con todo lo que estaba pasando el día de hoy.

—Creo que debo irme...—pudo salir del trance en ese momento, por suerte; se sentó en la cama a su lado y puso sus manos en sus hombros, tratando de retenerla.

—No te vayas, por favor...—le pidió depositando un beso en su clavícula.

—Adrien, vas a casarte mañana con mi peor enemiga después de Hawk Moth. ¿Para qué me quedaría aquí? ¿Para seguir dando lástima?

—Claro que no.—le contestó bajando sus manos por sus brazos hasta dejarlas en su cintura.—Quédate conmigo porque me amas...y porque yo te amo, Marinette.—suplicó dejando besos por su piel desnuda.

—Me amas porque soy Ladybug, de otra forma, no sabrías ni que existo...

—Eso es absurdo. Ven aquí...déjame hacerte el amor y demostrarte cuánto te amo...—susurró en su oído, subiéndola sobre sus piernas.

Un suspiro teñido con un gemido escapó por los ahora hinchados labios de Marinette mientras una de sus manos tomaba uno de sus senos, y la otra exploraba su ya mojada intimidad. La suave y delicada espalda de su antigua compañera de clases se pegó a su pecho, mientras que él continuaba excitándola.

—Aunque no me gustaba que estuvieras enojada conmigo, te veías hermosa ese primer día de clases...más incluso bajo la lluvia, cuando te di mi paraguas...—susurró en su oído.

Besó su cuello mientras ella gemía cada vez más alto por los movimientos de sus manos. No obstante, no la llevó demasiado lejos, solo lo suficiente para que ella olvidara su absurda discusión y se entregara a la pasión una vez más. La posicionó sobre él para después ayudarla a bajar, penetrándola una vez más. Aunque le molestaba no poder ver su rostro mientras la embestía con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, la posición le traía un placer distinto al anterior. Con cada embestida le decía cuánto la amaba, y besaba cada parte de su cuerpo que le era accesible. Incluso le dejó una pequeña marca violeta en su cuello, para recordarle ésta noche, aún cuando fuera egoísta de su parte hacer eso.

La embistió profundamente y con fuerza, alternando sus movimientos con los de ella. Sus gemidos provocaban sensaciones en él que nada antes había causado, y deseaba escucharlos por el resto de su vida, aún cuando es consciente de que no tiene esa posibilidad. Poco tiempo bastó para que los dos cayeran en la agonía del orgasmo una vez más, gritando el nombre del otro en su éxtasis.

* * *

—No sabía que hacer cuando supe que te casarías con ella...—le confesó una vez que los dos se calmaron, mientras se abrazaban con fuerza.—Casi entré en pánico...

—Debías saber que yo no haría algo como eso...es decir, siempre fui cordial con ella, pero me alejaba cuando intentaba coquetear conmigo.

—Lo sé, pero no te había visto en todo este tiempo...además, nunca demuestras cómo te sientes; quizás siempre la amaste en secreto.—rió con fuerza.

—Eso es imposible. ¿Recuerdas cómo era ella en la escuela? En ese entonces era buena a comparación de cómo es ahora...mi vida será miserable.

—Puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras.—ofreció con una sonrisa un tanto triste. Le acarició su rosada mejilla.

—Gracias, pero no creo poder soportarlo. Te amo demasiado como para verte y no tocarte, no besarte...Pero no hablemos de eso, por favor. Mejor, ¿por qué no nos damos una ducha relajante?

—Eso suena bien. Aunque, si es contigo, estoy segura de que 'relajante' no será.

—No puedes culparme, eres la persona más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Es obvio que estaré excitado. Pero prometo comportarme.

Los dos se dirigieron al baño de su suite, y aunque él sugirió encender el hidromasaje, los dos optaron por la ducha en el último momento. Estaba más que claro que Marinette sentía vergüenza por estar desnuda frente a él, por lo que trató de hacerla sentir mejor con la situación, aunque le costó bastante, pudo lograrlo, por lo menos un poco.

Si bien no quería pensar en lo miserable que será su vida después de mañana, no pudo evitar que la tristeza lo invadiera al saber que se perderá ésta hermosa mujer solo por sus obligaciones. El amor de su vida acaba de confesarle que lo ama, han hecho el amor dos veces ya, y todo lo que puede esperar es esta noche, y adiós para siempre.

Se entretuvo lavando el maravilloso cuerpo frente a él con el gel de ducha para que esos pensamientos melancólicos no lo invadieran, y así poder disfrutar del mejor momento de toda su maldita vida, que tenía el placer de vivir en ese mismo momento. Marinette masajeaba sus músculos con el gel, usando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Se relajó ante el suave toque de su amada, pensando solo en cómo se siente el toque de sus dedos sobre su piel. Oh, le encntaría poder tener éstas caricias todos los días después de un largo día de trabajo en sus sesiones de fotos.

Cuando terminaron de ducharse, le puso a Marinette el albornoz de baño que le ofrecían en el hotel, y los dos volvieron a la cama, donde se sentaron, abrazados una vez más. Ella acarició su mejilla, y él sintió a su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho por ese simple gesto. _Oh, estoy tan enamorado..._ , pensó con un deje de nostalgia, clavando su mirada en sus ojos azules.

—De verdad debería irme...—dijo con una sonrisa triste. La abrazó con más fuerza, intentando que no se fuera.

—No lo hagas. Esta es la única noche que tengo en la que puedo hacer lo que quiero; y lo único que quiero es pasar la noche con la mujer que amo. Es decir, entiendo si no quieres hacerlo, después de todo, es una posición horrible en la que te estoy poniendo, pero...soy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y deseo que no termine...

—Después de ese discurso, nadie sería capaz de dejarte.

—No quiero que lo hagas por mí, quiero que lo hagas porque quieres estar conmigo.

—Claro que quiero estar contigo, no hubiera venido en primer lugar si no quisiera. Solo no quiero causarte problemas...

—No lo harás, y si lo haces, valdrá la pena.—Marinette le sonrió por eso, pero pronto la tristeza invadió sus facciones.—¿Qué tienes? ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, solo pensaba en lo difícil que será verte casado con ella después de esta noche...sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo...

—Lo sé...y juro que si tuviera opción, me escaparía contigo. Pero, no te mereces eso; eres la persona que más amo en el mundo, y no puedo hacer nada por ti...soy egoísta, ¿verdad? Al final, no soy mejor que Chloé.

—No vuelvas a decir eso. Yo también quiero disfrutar lo que más podamos de esta noche, aún cuando estemos engañándonos a nosotros mismos. Yo también te amo, Adrien, no lo olvides. Solo no puedo evitar pensar en lo difícil que será verte con alguien más, besándola, tocándola, teniendo sexo...

—Eso no pasará. Es imposible, mon chérie.

—Pero, la luna de miel...

—Marinette, aunque tome todo el viagra del mundo, no conseguiré una erección.

—Sin embargo, conmigo...—le sonrió tiernamente, pues eso le causaba su inocencia. Marinette puso una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, arrodillándose sobre él, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros. Sin dudar, la tomó por la cintura.—Así sea solo por esta noche, quiero que me hagas tuya, Adrien Agreste.

* * *

Adrien abrió los ojos con lentitud, gruñendo ante el ruido desesperante que lo despertaba. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que se trataba del teléfono colocado en la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama. Se estiró para tomarlo, y del otro lado de la línea le informaron que lo llamaba en servicio de despertador que su padre había puesto para él. Al terminar la llamada, se deleitó con la belleza del cuerpo desnudo de Marinette en sus brazos. La noche anterior fue la mejor noche de su vida, sin ninguna duda.

Sin embargo, todo estaba muy tenso entre los dos mientras volvían a vestirse, pues los dos sabían que debían despedirse para siempre en cuestión de segundos. Se dieron un largo abrazo a modo de despedida, y Adrien sintió que su corazón se iba con ella en cuanto Ladybug desapareció por los cielos de París.

* * *

Adrien se encontraba frente a Chloé en su boda, en el preciso momento en que ella decía sus votos matrimoniales. Mientras intentaba focalizarse en lo que ella decía con su irritante voz, no pudo evitar pensar que lo que Marinette, en realidad, _Ladybug_ , le dijo anoche era totalmente cierto. Él **sí** tenía elección, y si su padre lo amara, respetaría su decisión. Aunque ella le confesó su amor, él no quiso darle una oportunidad por miedo. Pero iba a rectificarse en ese mismo momento.

Interrumpió a Chloré en la mitad de su estúpido discurso, y luego de informarle que prefería morir antes de ser su esposo, salió corriendo de ese lugar. En cuanto encontró un callejón oscuro, se transformó en Chat Noir para correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa del amor de su vida. Al llegar, escuchó que Marinette se encontraba llorando, y eso le rompió el corazón además de hacerlo sentir muy culpable. Entró a su habitación con rapidez.

—¿C-Chat N-Noir? ¿Q-qué haces aq-quí?—preguntó intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, pero fallando miserablemente.

—Vine por ti, my lady. Ya no llores, purr favor.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no...

—Estoy aquí contigo, no hay necesidad de que llores. No me casé, mon chérie.

—¿Tú también ibas a casarte?—Chat sonrió, para después deshacer su transformación.—¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú eres Chat Noir?

—Te lo dije, amor, no me casé. Les dije a todos que se fueran al diablo y vine a buscarte. Si aceptas a este gato idiota, quiero amarte por el resto de mi vida. Oh, y sí, soy Chat Noir.

—Claro que te acepto, gato tonto.—le respondió riendo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y él le devolvió el abrazo.

—Te amo, Bugaboo.

—Te amo, gatito.

Los dos se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso, empezando por fin, su nueva vida juntos.


End file.
